


four years

by muddyrockxo



Series: This Little Girl - Deleted Scenes [4]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Presents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Craig and Jonathan celebrate four years together.This one shot is being posted today specially for my beautiful friend xTabithaNala  because it's her birthday today. Thank you my friend for always being so lovely and supportive and for being who you are! I hope you enjoy this.Written in first person because this is a scene from the original version I loved but didn't want to put in the latest version of TLG because it's too similar to the engagement chapter, in my opinion.Enjoy! 💓xx
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed
Series: This Little Girl - Deleted Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630606
Kudos: 1





	four years

"Thank you so much for this," I thanked Jason profusely, as I opened the door to him and his overnight bag. "I appreciate this so much." 

"There's no need to thank me, it's my pleasure," Jason replied with a smile, entering the house and placing his bag down on the sofa in the lounge. "Jess will be safe and sound with me whilst you and Craig have the best day and night together." 

Slinging my own overnight bag over his shoulder, I collected up my wallet from the coffee table before giving Jason a grateful hug and thanking him one last time for being so kind as to look after Jess. 

"How much should I pay you..?" I asked, as an afterthought. 

"Don't," Jason smiled. "Keep your money." 

I gasped out loud, unable to hear of not paying him. I pulled a twenty pound note out and attempted to give it to Jason, but he refused, handing it back to me. 

"Jonathan, I'm Jess's uncle, for goodness sake. I don't need payment," Jason insisted. 

"But I can't let you look after Jess for 24 hours without paying you," I argued. 

"Jonathan, I'm not taking your money, and that's final." Jason ended the discussion, and I replaced the money back into my purse, knowing this was an argument I would never win. "Now, go to the metro station, and get on that train to Nottingham and have the best anniversary with your boyfriend." 

Today, 7th February, was mine and Craig's four year anniversary of being a couple, four years since we had met for the first time in Nottingham and made our romance official. He was still doing the tour, with five shows left, and had no chance of coming home today, so I was travelling down to meet him in Nottingham (where he was currently) and have lunch with him before watching the strictly tour tonight and staying overnight. 

It was also the first time I'd had proper time alone with him in three weeks, and I was so looking forward to having that opportunity today. I had seen him when I came up with Jess and Jason to watch the show of course, but we hadn't had any quality time alone together and I had sincerely missed that in the time he had been away. Tonight we had a room all to ourselves, and alone time shopping and having lunch together. I couldn't wait. 

Saying one last goodbye to Jason, I began to head down to the metro station, which was busy as ever despite it only being 8.30am. Buying my tickets at the ticket counter, I walked through the gates and towards my platform, sitting down on one of the benches by myself. 

To pass the time before the train came, I checked all my social media and uploaded a photo of me and Jess to Instagram, a photo that had been taken on Wednesday when she had come along with me to a gardening job and helped out, learning my trade. Captioning it Teaching my girl my trade, we'll make a gardener of you yet little Jess ❤, I pressed "post", just as the train began approaching. 

As usual, I attempted to find a seat where I wasn't being completely sat on top of, and I succeeded. Added bonus was it was next to the sliding doors of the vehicle. 

Sitting down, I unzipped my bag and pulled out a book I had decided to bring with me, which just so happened to be one of Craig's works - something I had been meaning to read for ages, but had put off. Inserting my earphones into my ears, I started playing music from my phone, and opened the book and began to read.

.. 

3 hours later, nearly, I was finally at my stop. Gathering up my things, I followed maybe six other people out the doors, and onto the crowded platform. 

Making my way up the narrow staircase into the rare February sunshine, I squinted and found myself standing, conveniently, about two minutes away from the hotel where Craig and the rest of the cast were staying. My tummy filling with the butterflies that I had felt the first time I ever met Craig, one year ago today, I headed towards the hotel at a brisk pace.

In the hotel reception area, I said a quick hello to the people working behind the desks, and explained the situation, saying I was here for one night to stay with someone who had already checked in. They checked my details, approving my passport among other things, before giving me the green light to go upstairs. 

Practically running up the stairs with my bag bouncing on my back, I found myself standing outside Room 401 in no time. I took a deep intake of breath before knocking on the door, so excited for it to open. 

Two seconds later, it was opened and standing there was my gorgeous boyfriend, a radiant smile upon his face like usual, looking as handsome as ever in a black tshirt with flowers elaborately emblazoned across it. 

Giving a happy little cry, he wrapped me in the biggest, warmest hug. 

"Happy anniversary, Jonno!" he cried, tugging me into the room. 

"Happy anniversary to you too, my Craigy," I smiled, and gave him another hug, so happy to see him. "Shall we do the presents and cards now or later?" 

"Later," Craig replied, "I think that we'll get emotional reading the cards and I don't want to be seen crying out in public, thank you." 

I laughed, knowing that there would most likely be tears when we read them. "Sounds like a plan. Can I change my clothes before we go out?" 

"Of course!" Craig nodded, as he gestured towards the bathroom with his hand. 

"Thanks." I beamed at him and, pulling a pair of knee-length shorts and a button-up white shirt out of the bag I had brought, I locked myself in the bathroom. I quickly pulled on the clothes before touching up my permed hair and then entered the bedroom once again, with a large smile upon my face. 

"I'm ready to go," I announced. 

"Yay!" Craig's face lit up and he gathered his stuff together before following me to the door. "Come on then." 

"Can you please tell me where we're eating?" I begged, as we locked the room door and began to head down the flights of stairs to the ground floor. 

Craig had refused to tell me where he was taking me for lunch, merely saying that it was somewhere I would like. 

"No, it's a surprise!" Craig insisted. "You'll find out in about ten minutes." 

"Fine then, don't tell me," I sulked, although it was jokingly. "Guess I'll have to wait and see." 

"That's right," nodded Craig, holding onto the rails as we embarked on the final flight of stairs. "You will." 

Arriving on the ground floor, we stepped outside into the warm February daytime, and started to stroll down into town. 

Craig was still refusing to tell me where we were headed, despite my protests, merely laughing "keep walking and you'll find out!" 

As we turned onto a little street, I suddenly realised where Craig was taking me and gasped.

"Are you serious.. ?" I said with widened eyes as we stopped outside the very restaurant that meant so much to the two of us. 

The one where we had come on our first ever date.. 

Craig chuckled. "Yes." 

And with that, he tightened his grip on my hand and pushed open the glass door, immediately attracting the attention of a waiter. As we stepped inside, the memories of coming here for the first time ever this time last year all came flooding back to me.

Flashback: 

I wave goodbye to my auntie, who tuts and gives me a smile, and promises to be back in an hour. Although I had the dickens of a job getting her to drive me here, I know she is happy for me, especially since I haven't been successful in securing a date for quite some time now. 

Straightening the tie I'm wearing, a plain, conservative black one, I walk up to the door, my heart beating fast in my chest. Over messages we've had the best conversations and got on so well, but what if, in the flesh, we don't click? 

I push open the door and tell the guy at the door that I'm meeting someone here. Entering the restaurant, my eyes scan the room, trying to pick out Craig. 

After about five minutes of looking round, I presume that he's late, and go to find a table. But just then, I hear a voice call "Jonathan!" from somewhere nearby. 

Swivelling round, I see Craig sitting out back in the little garden area, in a quiet corner so that we can talk freely on our first date. So considerate. 

My heart by now beating faster than I think it has ever beat before, I walk slowly out to the table, so nervous, but simultaneously so excited. The absolutely gorgeous man sitting there stands up as I approach and takes me in his arms, giving me a huge, warm hug.

"You're so gorgeous," I tell him, looking up into his dark, soulful eyes. 

"Have you seen yourself?" is his reply, in a very posh accent, although a different type of posh to mine. It doesn't really sound Australian although I know he is originally from Ballarat, Australia. "Because if you have, you should know yourself that you are one of the most attractive guys out there." 

I strongly disagree with that statement but smile and thank him. Physically gorgeous, evidently bags full of personality, and knows how to make someone feel good about themselves.. he is exactly what I've always wanted in a romantic partner. 

I sit down at the chair that Craig is not occupying and we begin to talk, not wanting to waste a second of this precious hour we have together. 

And soon enough, my awkwardness melts away, my nerves dissipate, and it's like we've always known each other. 

The waiter led us out back to our table, and handed us the laminated menus from a table that had just left. As soon as we had ordered our drinks- a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc between the two of us, as Craig couldn't afford to get too drunk before the evening show tonight- Craig leaned in close and whispered into my ear, "notice anything?" 

"What?" I raised my eyebrows. 

"Have a look at where we're sat," Craig hinted. "What's so special about it? Why did I specifically ask the person on the phone to let us sit here?" 

As soon as he said that, it clicked. 

I gasped again. 

"No.. you didn't.." 

"I did," Craig smiled, a huge grin on his face, evidently so proud of himself for thinking up this idea, which I found adorable. "It's the same seat as the one we sat in for our first date. I wanted to bring back all the memories and feelings of our first date, down to the littlest details.." 

"You're honestly the sweetest," I gushed. "I absolutely love you." 

"And I love you too," Craig replied, leaning over and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, unable to properly kiss me due to our public surroundings. I could only imagine what headlines that would provide for newspapers such as the "Daily Fail". 

Tomorrow we would probably awaken to an article titled CRAIG REVEL HORWOOD PASSIONATELY KISSES BOYFRIEND OF ONE YEAR, JONATHAN MYRING, IN QUIET LITTLE RESTAURANT IN NOTTINGHAM" complete with photos of the scene. 

"Hey, you know what we should order..?" Craig giggled, as we scanned our menus.

I caught on immediately. "Smashed avocado and poached eggs?" 

Craig laughed and gave me a high five. "You got it!" 

Just then, the waiter came over with our Sauvignon Blanc, and took our food order before leaving us alone to chat. We were in the quietest part of the restaurant, only one other table occupied, so we were able to talk almost freely 

"So tell me," I turned to my boyfriend, "tell me about how tour has been." 

"I've told you so much of it over the phone!" Craig smiled at my keenness, "but genuinely, nothing too eventful has happened. Well, I had to throw a pillow at Bruno when he started face timing Jason at bloody 4am, but apart from that, it's all good." 

I cracked up at the image of Craig, half asleep, chucking a pillow across the room. 

"And he wasn't even making a conscious effort to be quiet.. oh dearie me, no! He was laughing like a demonic spirit at some comment of Jason's, so I had enough and just threw a pillow," Craig explained himself. 

"I don't like people who interrupt my sleep. Sleep is good." 

"Yes, I think I gathered that from dating you for four years, Craig!" I laughed. 

"I rather thought so," Craig replied dryly. "So anyways, how is Jess? Is she okay?" 

"She's fine, yeah," I reassured him. "She misses you guys a lot, but she's been good as gold for Jason and I, even coming to work with me on a couple of occasions." 

"Oh yes, I saw your photo," Craig nodded. "That was cute, by the way. I appreciated getting that notification whilst eating breakfast with Darcey and Shirley." 

"Awww, thank you. Yes, I took her to work with me and asked her to help me out, and she did so well! We'll make a little horticulturalist of her yet." 

"To be honest with you, I genuinely don't see her as either a dancer or gardener in the future," Craig admitted, staring thoughtfully into the distance. "She'll do something different, and she'll be fabulous at it." 

"What do you reckon she'll end up being..?" I questioned. 

"Somehow, I see her being a bit like.. have you ever heard of someone called Constance Hall?" Craig asked me, to which I shook my head. 

"She's an Australian blogger, writer and motivational speaker, who has seven children and over 1 million Facebook followers. Somehow I can see Jess writing or doing motivational speeches, just like her. Maybe not with the seven kids, though." 

"I could see that, actually," I agreed. 

"I'm very much looking forward to judging Constance on DWTS Australia when we go next week," Craig said casually as if we were discussing the weather. 

"What?!" This was news. 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm the new head judge on DWTS Australia," Craig laughed, "alongside Sharna Burgess and Tristan McManus." 

"You are joking me!" I gasped. 

"Nope, it's actually happening," Craig replied, through laughs. "None of the others know yet.. it starts on 18th February and airs every Monday night live on 10." 

"And just when were you planning on telling us this?!" I cried. 

"The night that we all reunite," Craig explained. "The night it is going to be made public news. We've got all sorts of celebrities on it that are famous down under.. I'll read you the list." 

Pulling out his phone, he began to read; "Curtly Ambrose, who is a cricketer. Michelle Bridges, who was a trainer for The Biggest Loser. Miguel Maestre, a presenter. Denise Scott, who is a Studio 10 presenter and comedienne. Olympia Valance, who used to act on Neighbours. Cassandra Thorburn, who is an author. Constance Hall, who blogs, writes and does motivational speeches. Courtney Act.." 

"Don't tell me, I know who that is." I knew very well who Courtney Act was, though TV wasn't really my thing at all before I met Craig. 

A few David Attenborough documentaries, a few shows about gardening and anything that showed Kew Gardens, but that was about it.. never really any reality shows or anything. I had never even watched strictly before Craig and I started dating, though of course I'd heard of it, thanks to it being one of the most talked about TV shows of today. 

"Jett Kenny, a model. Jimmy Rees, a presenter. Samuel Johnson, who's a radio presenter and actor. They're the ten contestants."

"Well, I've only heard of one," I laughed. 

"To be honest, I'd only heard of Courtney, Samuel and Olympia, and only Olympia because an ex of mine used to make me watch soaps with him, and because her sister Holly was on strictly- made it to the semis in 2011, actually." 

Craig was briefly cut off by the arrival of our food, which straight away brought back memories of our first date to me, extremely fond ones. We fell silent for a while, just enjoying and savouring our food, both of us remembering the first time we had this.. together. 

Once our plates were cleared, we downed the rest of the Sauvignon Blanc before Craig proposed going to do some shopping together. 

"Okay, but no spending three hours in trashy sales buying cheap crap you'll never use again," I compromised, and he nodded, laughing. 

"Okay. I promise." 

.. 

As I watched Craig take his final bow, I couldn't have felt prouder sitting there in front row seats watching him on our anniversary. He had done brilliantly, being his usual judging self and doing it perfectly. 

Everyone began to file off stage, as Ore thanked everyone for being here tonight, and I immediately made my way round the back, where Craig had told me to wait for him, and sat down on the bench there, pulling my jacket over my chest as the temperatures had dropped massively and the wind was now biting. 

It seemed like centuries sitting there in the strong breeze before the door opened and out came Craig, but eventually he did, a huge smile on his face, and straight away ran over to give me a hug. 

"Come on, we are going back to the hotel and we are going to have the best night together," Craig winked at me, slipping his arm into mine. 

I had a feeling I knew what that meant, and I couldn't have been happier to oblige. 

"So did you enjoy the show?" Craig asked as we began to walk in the direction of our hotel. "My God, your hands are freezing. Come here, I've got some gloves in my coat pocket.." he reached inside the pocket of his orange anorak and pulled out a pair of thick, woolly black gloves, before pulling them over my cold hands. "There you go." 

"Thank youu," I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Much better." 

"So as I was saying, how did you like the show?" Craig intertwined his fingers with my gloved fingers and buried his other hand in his pocket, protecting it against the cold wind. 

"Even better than the first time," I replied, with total honesty. "Although I did miss Jason rambling on about how perfect Bruno was every time he so much as spoke and Jess's cute little reactions to things." 

"Jess's reactions were the sweetest things," Craig agreed, stepping out of the way to allow a pram to pass us. "I kept looking over at her last time you were all here and it melted my heart how happy she was." 

"She was the cutest," I nodded, remembering her happy, smiling face the entire show. "I'm sad she won't get to see the show again, though." 

"Who said she won't?" Craig turned to me, stopping me in my tracks. "In actual fact, she's got tickets, front row, for the final show. Both you and her, and I've invited Jason as well for Bruno's sake. You'll be sitting front row and then we'll all get the train home together." 

"Wait.. are you serious?" I checked. 

"Of course!" Craig confirmed. "Do you really think I was going to let Jess only see the show once, especially after she enjoyed it so much? And it's less of a journey this time, only to the 02." 

"I cannot believe this," I gasped. "First you casually announce that you're head judge on DWTS Australia, and now you tell me that we have front row tickets for the 02 arena on Saturday night? Anything else you'd like to surprise me with?" 

"Well, it's not really a surprise, but I love you," Craig whispered, and untangled his fingers from mine, instead wrapping his arm round my shoulders and walking me back into the warmth of the hotel. 

"Right, I'm hungry. Maybe we should order room service." 

"Good idea," I nodded. 

Entering the Premier Inn, we went straight to the reception area and asked if they were still doing room service, to which they nodded. 

Flicking through the menus, we eventually both decided on the same thing- a plate of sausages, mash, peas and gravy. Paying for it over the counter, we were told it would be roughly 20 minutes, and that we would have it brought to our room. 

Heading up the stairs, we soon found ourselves outside the room. Unlocking the door, we stepped inside, to find that the beds had been made and the room, although not untidy at any point, had been tidied up ready for tonight. 

"We'll have our dinner," Craig decided, "then do presents and cards, then we can finish off the evening in the most romantic way." 

"Which is..?" I played dumb, although I knew perfectly well what he meant. 

"You know what I mean, Jonathan," Craig laughed, seeing through my faked innocence immediately.

"I sure do, and I'd love to," was my reply. 

"I'm just going to go have a quick shower before food," Craig declared, and pulled his boxer shorts out of his suitcase, along with some body gel. "Right, I'll be back." 

Whilst Craig freshened up, I messaged Jess and checked that she was okay, and told her all about how amazing the show had been. I decided not to tell her she was coming on the final day, deciding to keep it a surprise for the morning of the show. 

She told me that Jason had taken her out for dinner tonight, and that they were now binge-watching Dancing On Ice episodes from 2014. 

Before we knew it, just as Craig was finishing up in the shower, there was a knock on the door- evidently our food arriving. I opened the door to find a young, attractive blonde standing there with a friendly smile on her face, holding two plates of food covered with tinfoil. 

"Thank you!" I thanked her, and, shutting the door, called to Craig to come out. 

"This looks good," I said, unwrapping the two hot plates to discover the delicious-looking food underneath the foil.

"Good, because I'm bloody starving," Craig replied bluntly, and began tucking into his food. 

Again, whilst we ate, we didn't talk, both of us starving as the avocado and eggs had been the only thing we had eaten all day. Once our plates were cleared, and I had run them downstairs, we both sat down on the double bed and exchanged anniversary gifts. 

Craig's card to me had a picture of a daffodil on the front, and inside, he had attempted to draw a rose, which was one of my favourite flowers. 

Reading what he had written, I began to tear up.

"Dear Jonno" I read it aloud. "Thank you for making these four years the best ones of my life. Thank you for everything you do for me, from just accepting that I am a celebrity to always being there for me no matter what. I never, ever want to lose you and I'm so glad that you are such a big part of my life. I love everything about you, from the love you have for plants to your crazy, drunken side that I've had the pleasure of witnessing several times. I love you so so much and I can't wait for many more happy memories with you. Lots of love, Craigy xxx" 

"You have such a beautiful way with words," I breathed, reading it over and over again through blurry eyes. 

"I wouldn't go that far," Craig snorted. "But I mean every word of it, Jonno. Here's your present." 

Opening it, I gasped. "What the..." 

I was holding a huge, hardback book with the title "The History of Kew Gardens". 

"I saw it on Amazon and knew you had to have it," Craig laughed. 

"Thank you!" I cried, throwing my arms round him. 

"Aww, you're welcome," Craig smiled. "What have you got me..?" 

"Who said I got you anything?" I joked. 

"Well, if that's how you feel.." Craig said, pretending to look hurt. 

"Only joking!" I laughed, and handed him a wrapped present and a card. "Here you go." 

Craig carefully opened up the envelope, not tearing it, and found a card with a pair of black and white dance shoes on the front. He began to read, and within three lines, looked up and laughed, with tears shining in his eyes, "oh, Jonno, you and your ways of wording things." 

I had written: 

Dear Craig, 

I can honestly tell you that begging my auntie Janis despite her reluctance, to drive me to Nottingham, was the best decision of my life. By doing so, I met possibly the nicest, kindest, most talented and gorgeous guy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and fell in love instantaneously. Now, four years on, we are still going and I hope that that will be the case for years to come. I love you for who you are and no matter how many breakdowns you have, how many times you stress over things that don't need to be stressed over and no matter how many mistakes you make in life.. I will love you forever. Lots of love, Jonathan xxx

"I wasn't really sure what to get you," I confessed as he took the present in his hands, "but I ended up buying you this, because I thought you would like it.." 

"I'm sure I will," Craig reassured me, as he began to gently unwrap it, delicately pulling away the bright pink wrapping paper. "You're always so thoughtful with gifts, Jonno." 

He gasped as the item within was revealed- a handmade scrapbook with some of my favourite pictures of us, from snapchat selfies to pictures of the two of us backstage at strictly. 

Each photo had its own little caption, reading things like "Our first date together" or "The family holiday, June 2018" to remind him of where they were from. 

"Why are you so creative?" he exclaimed. "My God, I wish I was half as artistic and thoughtful as you when it comes to gifts." 

"It was just sticking some pictures in a book and writing a few lines beneath each one," I blushed. 

"But done so artistically and carefully! Thank you so much, darling." Craig leaned over and gave me a huge hug, kissing my head gently as he did so. 

"And maybe now.." I smiled wickedly, "now you can give me your other present." 

Knowing exactly what I was getting at, Craig moved closer to me and started off the session with a deep, loving kiss.

And closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms fully round him and returned the kiss, never wanting this moment to end.


End file.
